walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Arat (TV Series)
Arat is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a high ranking member of The Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Washington, D.C Nothing is known about Arat's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Arat somehow came into contact with a group named ‘The Saviors’ which she subsequently joined, upon where she developed a fierce loyalty towards their leader Negan and thus she later became appointed as one of his personal lieutenants alongside Wade, Paula, Gavin and Bud, Jiro and eventually Dwight. At some point later she and her group discovered an abandoned factory which together they managed to seize control over and thus Arat took residence inside which later became established as their central headquarters which became titled ‘The Sanctuary’. Throughout the following months, Arat aided her leader in terrorizing other survivors and communities into subjugating to Negan’s will upon where she committed several horrific acts including extorting supplies from various communities and murdering innocent survivors. Season 7 "The Cell" Arat radios Dwight to inform him that Gordon had fled the Sanctuary. Negan answers Arat and lets her know that Dwight will meet her at the gate. "Service" Arat is among the Saviors to raid Alexandria for supplies, weapons, and furniture and gives the order for everyone to begin looting after Negan's opening remarks to Rick, Rosita, and Spencer. She accompanies Negan and the others as they raid the armory for weapons. However, she discovered a discrepancy with the inventory list and the guns present and informs Negan that Olivia may be lying. Later, Arat watches on as Negan gives his final taunts to Rick and the Alexandrians before departing. "Hearts Still Beating" Arat is seen among the Saviors as they raid Alexandria again. Later, she can be seen guarding Rick's house where Negan is temporarily residing until Rick returns from his run. Spencer asks to speak to Negan, to which she strictly rejects him twice before Negan comes out from the house and tells her she is being unreasonable, prompting her to move and let Spencer pass. Whilst Negan and Spencer play pool on the streets of Alexandria as Spencer attempts to get Negan to kill Rick and make him the new leader, Arat watches along with other Saviors and Alexandrians. She is present right up until Negan disembowels Spencer and Rosita attempts to shoot him, but misses and instead hits Lucille. When this happens, Arat pushes her to the floor, holding a knife to her throat and soon after, to her face. After Rosita lies twice to Negan about who made the bullet she used to try kill him with, he orders Arat to kill anybody of her choice as a result. With no hesitation, Arat whips her gun out and quickly shoots Olivia in the face, killing her immediately. Negan reveals that Arat distrusted Olivia and therefore wanted her dead. After Rick returns to Alexandria, Arat, Negan and the rest of the Saviors leave, taking Eugene with them. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Arat has killed: *Olivia *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Negan TBA Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Cell" (Voice Only) *"Service" *"Hearts Still Beating" Trivia *Arat is the first Middle-Eastern female character in The Walking Dead TV Series. **She is the third Middle-Eastern character in The Walking Dead, preceded by Omid, and Siddiq. *Originally, Arat and other Saviors were supposed to accompany Dwight as he went after Gordon, and there was a car chase involved. However, the scene was deleted and only Dwight went after Gordon in the final version for "The Cell." *Arat's name is an allusion to a Savior from the Comic Series, named Tara, as Arat is Tara spelled backwards. **If this is the case, then this was likely done intentionally to introduce this character's TV Series counterpart without causing confusion between her and Tara Chambler. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Antagonists